Confession
by sashasbum
Summary: Got a prompt for "Smut: Jane can only use her hands or mouth, not both" and this happened. Was supposed to be a drabble, turned into a story :P whoops...also first time writing smut, so I apologise if it's really bad. I know this is more of an A/N than a summary, so basically...after a tough case, Jane just can't keep something a secret anymore. Then sexy times :P not beta'd yet


**A/N: Hey all. Was given the prompt "Smut: Jane can only use her hands or her mouth, not both" on tumblr and this happened. Was supposed to be a little drabble to help me get over my writers block. Well, I think it worked, even if it's definately not a drabble :/ whoops.**

**Anyone waiting for a new chapter of "A Kiss to Remember", there should be one up soon. I've just been dealing with uni life, and moving away and the stress from everything over the past month or so has caused major writers block. But this has hopefully changed now, and I will get one up asap :) biggest apologies...feel free to send messages shouting at me to get me to hurry up :P  
**

**This has not been read through or anything, I will do it at some point but I finished this at half 2 in the morning, so I just wanted to sleep. But yeah. Oh, also not mine. At all. Sorry if it's super crappy, first time smuttin' it up.  
**

* * *

It had been a week the brunette never wanted to repeat. She'd had to face one of the toughest cases Boston PD had faced in a long time. Family of 5 murdered on holiday. The uncle ended up confessing after a week, confessed how he'd been planning it since before the eldest child, a 7 year old, had even been born. He'd been in love with the mother for years, but his brother got her to go out with him instead, even though he knew how his brother felt. He was so enraged by the betrayal of them both, that he felt that if he couldn't have her, nobody could. He'd just never found the chance to do it before. That this holiday was his way out from feeling so much pain, and he didn't care how he did it. Jane didn't understand him, didn't understand how someone could feel that much hate towards the person they claimed to love most in the world, couldn't understand how they never just admitted what they felt. That's why she found herself here, outside an almost permanent feature of her day. She inserted the key into the hole and, after taking a calming breath, entered the house quietly.

"Maur? You home?" She called out, her voice cracking from the strain of the day.

"I'm upstairs. I'll be down in a moment, help yourself to a beer."

She smiled to herself, grabbing herself a beer and sat down on the sofa, just thinking to herself about what she was about to do. She'd planned this for months, just like the uncle had, waiting for the time to be perfect. _No. Don't compare yourself to him Jane, you'll back out and you can't. Or you will be him...just, breathe and think about what will be._ So lost in her thoughts, she never heard the blondes footsteps coming down the stairs.

"It's okay Jane, you can do this. She's your best friend, that'll never change." She thought aloud. Maura stalled on her way down, curiosity peeked. However, not wanting to make her friend uncomfortable, she tried to walk louder, but tripped over...well, herself. Tumbling the rest of the way down, she cried out in shock.

Jane jumped at the sound, immediately grabbing her gun from the holster still on her hip and aiming it at the entranceway to the lounge, eyes wide and breathing stalled. Finally noticing Maura in a heap on the floor, she hurriedly put the gun down and ran to her friends side.

"Oh my god, Maura! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital? You know what, I'll take you anyway! What if you've broken something? Maura, what the hell were you doing? You need to be more careful!"

"Jane! Stop...I'm fine, see?" She stood up, wobbling slightly and grabbed Jane's arm to steady herself.

"No you're not. I'm taking you to the hospital. You probably banged your head, what if you have a concussion?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow at the brunette, "Jane, I'm fine. I just need to sit down for a little while. I didn't bang my head hard, so it's probably just due to the shock of falling. Now stop worrying." She chuckled, before pulling away from Jane to lie on the sofa.

Following, Jane lifted her feet and sat down, placing them back down on her lap, "I always worry. You're my best friend, I can't lose you."

"You haven't lost me Jane. I fell, people fall. I'm okay."

"Really? Then why didn't you just give me some statistic about how often the average person falls over in one year and how it's nothing to worry about?"

"Because it is impossible to get an accurate measurement. Jane, relax. I'm perfectly okay." She grinned at her friend. They sat in silence for a few moments, Jane gently massaging the feet on her knee. "Thank you though." She whispered, breaking the silence.

The detective frowned, "what for?" There was a pause, a moment where Maura refused to look her in the eye. She sighed loudly, biting her lip.

"For caring. For being my best friend, being my family."

"Always Maura, I will never stop caring about you." She took a deep breath, looking away from her. _It's now or never. _"You're my everything Maura and...and I really need to tell you something." Maura reached forwards, grabbing her friends hand, squeezing lightly. "I love you Maur. I'm so in love in you. I have been for a long time, but this case, that man, made me realise that holding it in isn't worth it. He killed the love of his life because he never admitted he loved her. I'm not saying I'd kill you...or anyone, if I never told you. I just...I didn't want to have these feelings holed up for so long that I'd want to do something drastic and life ruining. I...I love you and that's all I care about anymore, you're all I care about. But I know that you're straight and this can never be anything more than it is, I accept that. I'm more than happy to just be your best friend for the rest of my life, as long as I still have you in it."

Silence. She looked up to see Maura just staring at her, her mouth moving as though she wanted to say something but nothing came out. Her gaze fell away from Jane's, as she went over what she was just told in her head. Jane removed her hand from the blondes, and lifted her feet away so she could stand.

"I'm sorry." She said, walking away.

"Wait, Jane, no! I was processing. Don't leave me." She cried after her. Jane stopped walking and turned to face her, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll never leave you Maura. Not as long as you want me."

Maura stood, closing the gap that now existed between them. She took a ragged breath, trying to gain composure, before throwing her arms around her friend and bringing her into a tight hug.

"I'm in love with you too," She said, under her breath, just loud enough for Jane to hear. Jane froze, a million emotions rushing through her all at once. She pulled back, to look her love in the face.

"Do you mean that? Or are you just saying it because you don't want to lose me? Because you want me to stay your friend? Because I will never stop..."

"I mean it. I mean it so much, I know you'd always be my friend. But I don't _want_ you to be my friend. I want you to be everything and more. I want you Jane."

Jane looked down at the blonde, a grin slowly forming on her face. She laughed, a short breathy laugh, and put one hand behind Maura's neck, her fingers being tickled by the short hairs at the back. She leaned in slowly, allowing Maura to go the rest of the distance, to be sure of herself. Meeting her halfway, the blonde pressed their lips together, moaning softly at the perfection she thought it was. She opened her lips slightly, letting Jane know she was all in, that she was never backing out. She then slowly dragged her tongue along Jane's bottom lip, before pulling the lip between her own and sucked lightly. She pulled away for air, looking at Jane's face with a dopey smile on her face. Jane had yet to open her eyes, too busy reliving the kiss over and over. When she finally did, all she saw were a pair of dark eyes and a mischievous smirk.

"Let's go to bed, Jane."

-x-

They fell onto the bed together, lips still stuck together and legs tangled. They kissed slowing, gently learning a hidden map of the others mouth, getting to know what they liked and disliked. Moans were coming from deep within both of their throats, neither able to decipher which came from who, neither caring. Jane, whose hands had been previously resting on Maura's hips, began to trail her hand up the blondes body, to her arms and then following her arms down to her own hands, slipping her fingers between the ones she'd found and pulling the hands up above the blondes head. She moved herself to lie on top of the blonde, careful not to put too much weight on her, and moved her kisses from the plush lips to the soft, creamy skin of the doctors neck. Her hands retraced their steps back down Maura's arms but stopped at her shoulders. She grazed over Maura's pulse point with her teeth and followed back with her tongue before taking the skin between her lips and sucking. Maura groaned at the pleasure she felt coursing through her body. Jane let go of the skin and continued her kisses along the blondes jaw line.

Her fingers lightly traced Maura's collarbone to the centre of her throat and then descended south, between the blondes cleavage. Bringing her other hand to join, she began to unbutton the pyjama shirt the doctor had donned for the night. Maura sighed softly, so overwhelmed with feelings. She gasped, as Jane finished unbuttoning her shirt and spread it, raising herself to look at Maura in her entirety. Maura shifted nervously under the heated gaze, but was pulled back but Jane's arm wrapping around her shoulders, pulling the shirt off completely.

"I need to feel you," the blonde murmured, pulling Jane's work shirt and vest out of her trousers together. Too impatient to wait, Jane rose quickly got rid of her clothes, leaving herself in just her mismatched black bra and navy panties, before lying herself back down onto of Maura. Both moaned at the sensation of skin touched skin. Maura reached down, pushing her pyjama pants down her legs and kicking them off with her feet. Jane's leg slipped between Maura's and pressed against her centre and Maura's against her own. Both now able to feel the others wetness through the barriers of their panties, they slowly began to grind against each other, their lips meeting once more in a gentle but heated passion.

After a few minutes, Jane's lips began to descend again, going to take a raised nipple between her lips, before she was stopped by hands tugging at her hair. "No. Don't. Just your hands, I want to see you. Stay where I can see you." Maura panted, trying to gain her breath back. Jane rose again, but brought her hands to Maura's generous breasts, squeezing gently to see what resulted. After hearing a very promising ground, she squeezed and massaged harder, before pinching the nipples equally, and then once again claimed the blondes lips. One hand raised again, to tangle in soft blonde locks, whilst the other went lower, gently trailing down a toned stomach before reaching lace panties. She teased Maura through the material before she got too impatient and slipped her hand under it, through soft curls and cautiously swiping a single digit through lower lips and coming back up to circle the protruding nub. She repeated this, getting more confident and placing more pressure of the writhing woman below, hips bucking up to her wrist more ferociously as she went on. Lips separated as the blonde gasped at air, the brunette returning to her earlier spot on the blondes neck. Moaning, the blonde gasped out, "Inside...please, Jane...I need you..inside, now." She bucked her hips up harder, clawing at Jane's back, leaving marks she couldn't bring herself to care for at the moment. She felt herself getting close, but knew just what she need to push herself over the edge.

Jane, not able to keep her climax away from her, slid her digits further down, swirling around her entrance before swiftly entering her with one digit. An encouraging moan escaped the blondes perfect lips, causing Jane to add an extra digit to the tightness. Stroking the blonde strongly, Jane pulled out and pounded back in, pushing as deep as she could finding the soft barrier on her walls. Curling her fingers into it, she felt the blondes walls tighten around her fingers and her legs wrap around her waist, forcing her to go deeper than she thought possible. Maura came quickly, crying out Jane's name and tightening her hold on the woman above her, not allowing her to move an inch. Finally relaxing from the aftershocks her orgasm caused, she unwrapped herself from around Jane, allowing her to remove her fingers from inside the blonde. Glancing at her fingers briefly, Jane put her fingers in her own mouth, cleaning them off with her tongue and letting them go with a pop. Maura chuckled at the look of pleasure on Jane's face from her taste. She quickly wrapped her legs back around the detective and flipped them over so she straddled her.

"My turn Jane. Hold on tight."

* * *

**A/N: So, what d'ya think? Super terrible or not so bad? let me know :)**


End file.
